


Sheldon Cooper- Son Of Man

by StaceyDawe



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, Disney Songs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A video about Sheldon Cooper with clips from The Big Bang Theory and Young Sheldon.Song: Son Of Man, sung by Phil Collins in Disney's Tarzan.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 6





	Sheldon Cooper- Son Of Man




End file.
